A user device (e.g., a smartphone) can include multiple applications that provide particular functionality (e.g., Short Message Service (SMS) applications, image messaging applications, social media applications, gaming applications, etc.). A particular application can be associated with a file size based on files, code, resources, etc. associated with the application.